generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion Tank/Strategy
A lightly armored but fast and light tank, the Scorpion is the GLA's counterpart to the main battle tanks of other factions. On par with the Battlemaster in terms of cost, the basic, upgraded Scorpion cannot hope to defeat any of the other factions' main battle tanks in a one on one fight. On the other hand, the Scorpion benefits from being one of the fastest tanks, which allows them to retreat when the odds are not in the GLA's favour. Like many other GLA vehicles, Scorpions can salvage the wrecks of enemy vehicles to improve their firepower, which can give them a fighting chance in battles. As well as this, the Scorpion can receive a number of upgrades to level the playing field, such as the Scorpion Rockets upgrade, which gives the Scorpion a powerful, if slow to reload weapon that provides a much needed boost to the Scorpion's otherwise merge firepower. Besides the Scorpion Rockets upgrade, there are also a number of other upgrades that can further enhance the Scorpion's fighting capability. The Armor Piercing Rockets increases the damage of the Scorpion Rockets by 25%, while the Toxin Shells upgrade allows Scorpions to take on infantry and Anthrax Beta further improves on this. Lastly, once the Junk Repair upgrade has been purchased Scorpions will slowly repair themselves, which can help improve their survivability. Though still not quite on par with modern, heavily armored main battle tanks like the Kodiak, once upgraded the Scorpion is nevertheless a much greater threat than it would be otherwise. With the new Recycler mechanic, the Scorpion gets an additional layer of strategy. With GLA tier 1 tech, the Scorpion gets a pair of rocket launchers further boosting its firepower. With USA tier 1 tech, it gets a hover drive allowing it to move much faster over ground and water, although slightly decreasing its armor. With Russian tier 1 tech it can be upgraded with Explosive Reactive Armor (ERA), protecting it further against explosives. Tactics Scorpions aren't really well suited to be facing modern armor and their guns can only allow them to destroy lightly armored vehicles. However, their upgrades, including Anthrax Shells and Scorpion Rockets should put them on a higher level against them. Given to their speed, commanders can use them to lure enemy tanks into waiting ambushes, Demo Traps or even Angry Mobs. Scorpions can easily mass and overwhelm the enemy. With salvage upgrades and Recycler add-ons, the Scorpion can actually become a force to be reckoned with even alone. Its rate-of-fire is also the highest of any main battle tank, so the Scorpion can kill other tanks before they've got the chance to reload. With Anthrax Shells the Scorpion becomes an anti-infantry vehicle as well. Counters Scorpions are messily armored, and armed to take on modern tanks so your own shouldn't have trouble destroying them. Anti-armor infantry can be very dangerous vs these tanks like Missile Defenders and Tank Hunters. A more safer option is aircraft as the Scorpions lack any form of AA defense and those lacking Quad Cannon protection is going to get it. And as with many other tanks the Scorpion has average range, even sub-par compared to other tanks, and is thus susceptible to artillery fire. Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:GLA unit strategies